1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaster brake provided with reversing function adaptable for use with vehicles like bicycles which are propelled by pedals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hitherto-known coaster brake for bicycles is provided inside a hub shell with a clutch cone which is screw-engaged with a driving body driven by pedals, to be movable in its axial direction in correspondence with the turning direction of the driving body, a brake cone which operates a brake member by its cooperative action with the clutch cone, when the aforementioned clutch cone approaches it in accompaniment with reverse rotation of the driving body and a brake member which operates to apply brake on the hub shell through cooperative action of the aforementioned clutch cone and brake cone at the time of reverse turning of the driving body. When the pedals are turned in the forwarding direction, their turning force is transmitted from the driving body to the hub shell through a member composing the brake, causing the hub shell to turn in the forward direction, and then, when the turning of the pedals is stopped, the hub shell becomes freely turnable, to be able to run by inertia. When a turning force is applied on the pedals in the reverse direction, the clutch cone moves to the brake cone side, causing the brake member to operate, thereby applying brake on the hub shell. This braking action will be exhibited, even when the hub shell is at a standstill or when it is turning in the reverse direction; in whichever case, brake may be applied by making use of strong leg force. An example of actual structure of coaster brakes which exhibits such an action is described in a preferred embodiment later described.
By the way, a bicycle is premised on the assumption that its rider goes ahead while taking his balance and he need not go backwards by operating the pedals; for this reason, ordinary bicycle's driving device is designed exclusively for forward motion. On the other hand, for the handicapped, the aged or for infants who can not take balance well, multi-wheeled vehicles which do not fall down like a bicycle to which auxiliary wheels are attached or tricycles are used. With such a multi-wheeled vehicle if it is made practicable to go backward by operating the pedals while riding on the vehicle, this will lend itself to turning around or to circumvention of hurdles. Moreover, provision of a brake which makes use of strong leg strength like a coaster brake is further advantageous.
However, since the conventional coaster brake is of a construction, such that brake is applied, as the reverse turning force is imposed on the pedals, it was impossible to answer the demand for enabling backward motion by stepping pedals, while applying this construction to multi-wheeled vehicles as it is.